


Cherry

by cinnamorose



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Other, Rimming, Teasing, bottom Natsuki, can i be dicked to fix em? lol no, eh, get jiggity jiggity juked haah, gifty for minke uwu, haha jokes on you peasants hes always cute, i couldnt think of a good name so i named it cherry, is this pwp? i think this is legally technically pwp, some cute natsuki uwu, will this have errors? eh probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 07:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamorose/pseuds/cinnamorose
Summary: His sweet smile is just the cherry on top.





	Cherry

**Author's Note:**

> hhH happy day minke, love u uwu

"Hhnn... Aah..."

Natsuki is set before you, his hips high up, legs presses together tightly as he squirms. His face was pressed into the bed, but with how he's turned his head, it's pretty much useless. His sweet little moans and whines sounded so, so good, you couldn't help but want to eat him up.

And  _ oh you are _ . With your face to his ass and your hands rubbing the insides of his thighs, your mouth went to work eating him out. He was so twitchy and whimpery with every motion of your tongue, unable to keep himself still, and it sounded so good, so  _ cute _ . A happy hum leaves your mouth as you listen to him whimper your name.

"P-Please, gh... P-Please,  _ please _ touch me..." With a smile, you slide your hands up higher on his thighs, your fingers circling exactly what he wants but not touching him directly. How it drives him mad, and oh how you know it does.

"T-Touch... Touch me, nn...  _ P-Pleaseee _ ..." He whimpers. You giggle, pulling back and moving your hands to rub over his ass. He lets out a loud whine in response.

"I already am touching you, Natsuki." You tease, smiling at him. He looks back over his shoulder, whining your name as you giggle happily. "Is it not the touching you wanted, my cutie?"

His skin is flushed red, his glasses on his face but crooked from his squirming and moving and rubbing his cheeks against the bed and wiggling and everything that wasn’t sitting still from this pleasure. He was tightly grabbing at a pillow as he watched you. "Nn... D... Do I  _ have _ to say it out loud...?" He whines. You nod, brushing a thumb over his hole. The way his thighs shiver sends something down through you. Ohh, he looks so good.

"P-Please touch my... M-My..." He whines, hiding his face into the pillow as you tease him more, watching as he wiggles and whines. Slowly, you lean over his back, massaging his hips and sides.

"Come on, ask me..." 

"... Mm... Nmm..." He wraps the pillow around his head, his back twitching as your hand goes over it. With a hum, you slide your hands down his back to his ass, spreading it again. Sticking out your tongue, you go back to teasing him. Licking, pressing, anything and everything to make him squirm and whimper.

"Say it, Natsuki, and I'll let you finish, too." You purr, looking down his spine at the back of his head. He's so cute like this, shockingly embarrassed to say such a word.

"P-Please..." He breathes. "P-Please, t-touch my... M-My... Kkhhck...  _ Kkhh _ ..." He squirmed, his voice tiny as he starts talking again. "... M-My c-c-cock..."

Right on cue, one of your hands swiftly moves in between his legs, rubbing a thumb over the tip of it. The way his body jumped made you chuckle, licking more. Such a good boy. With all the precum leaking, you get quite a bit in your hand when you actually wrap your hand around his dick and properly start rubbing.

"Hhah... Ahhn... Thank youuu..." He moans and whines. A smile comes to your lips. Such a good, cute boy. Squeezing his ass lightly with one hand, you move your other hand just a little faster, listening to his moans and whines get louder and slowly, slowly higher. He's always so, so cute like this!

From all your long teasing, it didn't take much of this for the man to start squirming. "Ah...  _ Ah _ ...!" He whimpers, his moans heightening. With a sweet moan of your name, his toes curl and he cums, shuddering roughly.

"There you go..." You hum, pulling back and massaging the backs of his thighs and hips. "Was that good? Are you okay?" He nods, looking back at you. You smile softly and press a kiss to his lower back. "I'm so glad. Let's clean this up and we'll go to bed, okay?"

Natsuki nods, slowly moving his legs to get up as you murmur praises to him for it. The sweet smile on his face as you took the cum covered sheets to put them in the hamper was just a cherry on top.


End file.
